Terraspin
Terraspin is a new alien that appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is a Geochelone Aerio from the peaceful planet Aldabra. Terraspin's DNA sample was scanned from Galapagus in the episode, Escape From Aggregor ''. Like Water Hazard, Armodrillo, NRG, and AmpFibian, his species is from the Andromeda Galaxy. Ben first used this form in Reflected Glory. Appearance ' Terraspin''' is an alien from the planet Aldabra. He is a green turtle-like alien with several holes in his shell who has the ability of flight, along with producing strong winds, by withdrawing his head and arranging his limbs like a fan. He also has large, flipper-like arms and small stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. His name is a combination of terrapin, which is a type of turtle, Terra, latin for earth and spin. On the home planet of his species the people are peaceful. Terraspin appears as a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. The Ultimatrix scanned Galapagus (one of the aliens that Aggregor kidnapped from the Andromeda galaxy) in "Escape From Aggregor" and added his DNA. He resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. Abilities His powers are aerokinetic, meaning the basic element he controls is wind. He can retract into his shell and blow wind out of the holes on his front side. He can also use his flat hands like fans to blow wind. He can even fly by pulling into his shell and blowing wind out to push himself along. When flying or creating a galestorm, Terraspin retracts his head into his body, his fins become triangular and his feet combine into a similar triangular shape. He rotates with his shell staying static and suspended. As revealed in Map Of Infinity, his species is impervious to mana. He can curl into his shell, which is hard enough to protect him from most attacks. He can also spin at high speeds to throw things around. This also allows him to vaccuum air to pull things towards him, and let him create a twister. He also possesses super strength, shown when Galapagus, a member of his species, was able to lift and throw a car. Ultimate Alien He first appeared in Reflected Glory where he was used to fight the giant robot that Cash activated. The robot was no match for Terraspin. He was also able to spin the entire robot around once it stepped on him. He appeared again in The Forge of Creation to fight off Aggregor's soldiers. Appearances *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Forge of Creation'' Translations Italian Vortice Gallery Terraspin.png China 15 brightened Terraspin.jpg |Terraspin in china Terraspin1.jpg|Terraspin toy Terraspin Hologram.jpg|Terraspin's hologram Terraspin xbox article.jpg|Terraspin in Cosmic Destruction Terraspin 1.png|Terraspin in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien terraspinicon.jpg|Terraspin Disk Alien Terraspin-UA-EP12.png|Ultimatrix debut ben10_04.jpg|10.10.10 preview of Terraspin Trivia *Galapagus' name might be a reference to a tortoise, called a Galápagos'' Giant Tortoise.'' *Terraspin's name might be a reference to a turtle or tortoise, called a terrapin. *Terraspin is the second alien to be absorbed into the Ultimatrix and not have Ben transform into him during that episode. Water Hazard was the first, and Terraspin was the second. He's also the first one who let Ben absorb their DNA willingly. *He is the only one of the five new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who has movable or visible lips (with an exception of NRG without his suit.) *When Terraspin does a wind attack, he looks like a giant fan. *The fact that Terraspin is a turtle and has wind powers may be a reference to Gamera. *It is discovered that Galapagus' species are immune to mana effects when Gwen failed to harm Aggregor in Map of Infinity. Therefore, Terraspin is immune to mana. *Whenever Ben transforms into Terraspin, he uses a slightly depressed tone. Alongside this, Ben has never said anything other than exclaiming Terraspin's name when transformed. *Terraspin is very similar to Cannonbolt. Both species reside in their shell for protection and originally are creatures of defence and not offence. Terraspin is the second alien Ben has utilized as a very strong attacker whose species do not take part in combat. es:Tortutornado Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Flying Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens